Mario vs Ryu
Description Super Mario vs Street Fighter! Two Popular Mascot will go head to head In This Battle! Who Will Win Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Location - Suzaku Castle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUn549UmSlw Ryu Was Training with his Eyes Close and Punching his Training Bag and He hears a fireball Coming To ryu and dodged to Get his training bag to burn, Ryu Turns Around And sees his Opponent AKA Mario. Mario Takes His Stance And so goes to ryu. HERE WE GOOO Mario And Ryu charge at each other and Punch At Each other but they dodge every attack they throw Then Mario Sweep Kicks Ryu making him trip to the ground And the quickly gets up and hit mario with shoryuken and Grabs Mario's Foot and Slams Him into the ground making it crack, Mario gets up and punch ryu in the gut and he uppercuts ryu and kicks him further away from him, Ryu Uses a backflip And Landed perfect as mario runs to ryu Then Tries to punch him in the face but ryu Kicks Mario in the Chest And then He kicks the plumer in the stomach so hard sending him away far away. Mario takes out the fireflower of his pocket and His clothes turns write and the blue turns to red Impressing ryu But he looks confused because a flower are just normal while Mario Was to ryu and when the got close ryu was distracted and dodged the punch from mario, ryu was very lucky Because Mario Was About to Get the strike. Ryu Fire a hadoken and Mario Fires A Fireball And then mario and ryu fired so many of then Mario Created a big fireball And blast it at ryu who run and jumps to not get hit. ryu runs to mario who takled him and repeatedly punch him in the face Until Sweep Mario Off him Backwards But Mario flips and quickly fires a fireball Fast and it hit ryu. mario runs to ryu and kicks him in the face and then Raipid Punched Ryu's gut and mario gets ready to finish ryu off but ryu kicks him in the face Stunning Him Ryu Then uses his chance to defeat mario, Ryu Charges His Shinku Hadoken. But Mario Stops stunning in the charges his final smash both opponents fires there blast wave. Mario Final Smash Went Through Ryu Hadoken Blast And then It Burns Ryu's Entire Body As He Screams In Agony. Mario: I Won DBX Results The Winner Is Mario!Category:SuperAkumaCool Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Mascots' themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Arcade Themed DBXs Category:Arcade Coin-Op Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Street Fighter vs Super Mario Themed Dbx Fights